


All You Had To Do Was Love Me

by lle_papillionn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma!Chat Noir, Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Literally all it is is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lle_papillionn/pseuds/lle_papillionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d opened up his heart to her, he’d poured out his soul, and she’d let it drip out through the drain</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Love Me

“Chat. Please. Don’t. Do. This.” Ladybug whimpered, wincing from the pain.

As the white leather that covered Chat turned red, and Ladybug’s face turned paler and paler, a voice whispered into Chat’s ears //Take her miraculous, do it now.//

The boy stroked the face of his Lady, and whispered “All you had to do was love me”, before taking the spotted earrings off her ears.

A flash of light happened, and as the world slipped away, Ladybug heard a voice,

“You were right, I could never love the girl under the mask. No-one could.”

 

He replayed the last night over and over in his head, as he sat at his desk.

"I’m sorry Chat, but you’re my partner. That’s all you’ll ever be. I’m sorry"

He’d opened up his heart to her, he’d poured out his soul, and she’d let it drip out through the drain

"There’s someone else, someone I know in my civilian life. I love him Chat"

He wasn’t worthy of her love, not if he couldn’t see how amazing and beautiful and perfect she was.

"We don’t even know who the other really is. Even if I did love you in that way, it’d be too complicated. I’m sorry".

But she was also stubborn and cruel and untrusting of him.

A familiar voice broke him from his thought.

“This guy emailed me yesterday, said he was caught up in an Akuma fight one day, Ladybug got him to safety, but after that day, she visited him a lot, just to check up on him. He says they’ve even kissed! He doesn’t know who she is though, which is disappointing, and must be complicated. But hey, I guess she doesn’t care about complicated when it comes to love” Alya gushed, grinning.

He felt his hands clench beneath the table as she continued to talk about Ladybug’s romantic adventures.

"Even if I did love you in that way"

Liar.

"It’d be too complicated"

Liar.

"I’m sorry"

LIAR.

Adrien shot up out of his seat and ran outside. He opened his jacket slightly, and Plagg shot out.

“You got any cheese?” Plagg asked, grinning but stopped as he saw Adrien’s expression, “Adrien are you-”

“PLAGG TRANSFORM ME”

“Wait but-”

In a matter of seconds, the young model was replaced by Chat Noir, the only Parisian to make leather look good.

Chat ran, as fast as he could, not taking any notice of the direction he was going. He ran and he ran and he ran, Ladybug’s words running in his mind over and over and over again. He wanted to hurt her, he wanted to make her feel the pain he was feeling, but he also wanted nothing more than to hold her, to make her feel safe, to give his entire self to her.  
After what seemed like a couple minutes of running, he fell down to his knees. Chat couldn’t stop the tears running down his face, he couldn’t stop the shaking of his body, he couldn’t stop the anger and sadness building up inside of him.

He didn’t know what came first, the darkness, or the voice, but he didn’t care, the voice was giving him the chance for love, for revenge.

“Bonjour Chat Blanc. Je suis le papillon”


End file.
